Guerrera Family
'The Guerrera Family '''are an organized crime family of werewolves that has resided within New Orleans at least since the era of Prohibition. Season One The Guerrera family was first introduced in ''Dance Back from the Grave. In a flashback, two male members of the Guerrera family had a business meeting with Klaus and Elijah in New Orleans. Though a specific date was not given, it can be assumed by the illegal deal the men were all striking that the meeting was held during the era of Prohibition. Klaus called out the two members of the Guerrera family by referring to their crime family as a “brutish pack of thieves and killers,” and further stated, “that’s nothing compared to what they turn into on a full moon." Elijah attempted to defuse the situation, by first explaining to the two men that their werewolf bite would not kill an Original vampire, and by then reminding them that a war between the werewolves and Original Vampires would not be financially profitable. Elijah proposed the following deal to the representatives of the Guerrera family: since Prohibition was soon going to become effective in the state of Louisiana, he and Klaus feared that the increased federal presence at the docks, which the Mikaelsons controlled, would result in their exposure to their father; to remedy this, Elijah and Klaus offered to allow the Guerreras to smuggle alcohol into the city through the ports, under the condition that the Guerreras publicly acted as the ones in charge of the port (though the Mikaelsons would secrely still be in control). This deal was interrupted by Papa Tunde, who had a deal of his own that he wanted to make. Marcel, who recounted this story to Cami in the present day, later mentioned to Cami that Papa Tunde killed many members of the Guerrera pack when they refused to comply with his rule. It was shown in a flashback that Papa Tunde put the heads of the Guerrera wolves he killed on spikes. In 1925, the Guerrera Family engaged in a heated war with Marcel Gerard and his vampires. According to Marcel, the Guerreras were tough fighters, much tougher than the Crescents. Marcel killed the majority of the Guerrera wolves, and went on to believe that he had wiped out their entire bloodline, not knowing that baby Gabriel Guerrera had survived and was given the new name Gabriel Correa. In The Battle of New Orleans, Cami finds a hidden room in Kieran's apartment which is full of files and historical/magical artifacts regarding the supernatural presence in New Orleans. In a box labelled with her name, Cami finds a multitude of newspaper articles and files, which revealed that there are still living descendants of the Guerrera Family, who had been living as untriggered werewolves for decades. One of them is revealed to be Francesca Correa, who, along with her many brothers, are descendents of Gabriel (Guerrera) Correa. Francesca and her brothers, who had been living their lives as untriggered werewolves until that point, each waited until they possessed an enchanted moonlight stone before they each killed one of their bodyguards and triggered their werewolf genes. Since gaining the moonlight stones, Francesca and her brothers, along with their Crescent wolf ally, Oliver, have leveraged their new physical power into more political power over the city, and have presumably gained control over the supernatural factions of the French Quarter. Appearances 'The Originals Season One ' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Family Members *Francesca Correa (1987-) - A former member of the The Faction and a recently revealed descendant of the Guerreras, as well as a recently triggered werewolf. She is also the matriarch of the family. *Benito Correa II (1980-) - A recently triggered werewolf and the older brother of Francesca. *Antonio Correa (? (most likely the late 70's or 1980) - A recently triggered werewolf and the eldest brother of Francesca. *Carlos Correa (1982-) - A recently triggered werewolf and the older brother of Francesca. *Domonique Correa (1985-) - A recently triggered werewolf and the older brother of Francesca. *Salvatore Correa (1964-) - The uncle of Francesca and her brothers. It's most likely he is a werewolf as well. *Benito Correa I (1965-) - The father of Francesca and her brothers. It's most likely he is a werewolf as well. He is married to Penelope. *Penelope Correa (1967-) - The mother of Francesca and her brothers. She is married to Benito Correa I. *Catherine Correa (1965-) *Luigi Correa (1963-1998) *Anna Maria Correa (1922-1980) *Gabriel Correa (1925-1952) *Carla Correa (1942-1999) *Rita Correa (1924-1961) *Teresa Correa (1921-1932) *Sophia Correa (1942-1999) *Edurado Correa (1943-1979) *Marie Correa (1940-1982) - The wife of Edurado and the mother of Benito I and Salvatore. *Carlitta Correa (1940-1982) *Angelina Correa (1962-) - The older sister of Catherine Correa. *Franco Correa (?) Trivia *First group of werewolves shown to be involved in organized crime. *Many of them were slaughtered by Papa Tunde and were later pushed out of New Orleans by Marcel. in 1925, Marcel ultimately wiped out all but one of the remaining Guerreras. *Francesca Correa and her brothers are descendents of the Guerrera Family *They are all know to not only have the wolf gene but to have triggered it aswell *The Correa's kept the fact that they were werewolves secret until the time came when it was no longer necessary.The Battle of New Orleans *They are the only werewolves to be in possession of the Moonlight Rings Gallery The Originals.jpg Guerrera Family.jpg Guerrera Bloodline.jpg|The Guerrera Bloodline Screen_Shot_2014-05-07_at_7.23.23_pm.png|Francesca Guerrera Transform Francesca.jpg Transform.jpg|Carlos Guerrera Transform Juan.jpg|Benito Guerrera Transform Allen.jpg|Antonio Guerrera Derek Transform.jpg|Dominique Guerrera The Originals 2.jpg Untitled-5.jpg Bite 2.jpg jump.jpg Throw.jpg Bite 3.jpg Press.jpg Press 2.jpg Guerrera5.png Guerrera4.png Guerrera3.png Tundearrives1919.jpg Tundeabattoir1919.jpg References See also Category:Families Category:Guerrera Family Category:Main Family Category:Werewolves Category:Werewolf Packs Category:Supernatural